Pokemon mystery dungeon:Blood wars
by Leon115
Summary: Two hunters of Yharnam have been sent to the Pokémon world by accident to eliminate all beasts and prey. whether they survive or not is up to there skills as hunters...wish them luck. I don't own Pokémon or Blood Borne. this is my first story if you must know.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon:

Blood wars

Chapter one

It was another night of a hunt. The people of Yharnam grew fearful However it is a hunter's job to assure that the beasts do not harm them so they told everyone to go inside, lock your doors, and stay very quiet. With that finished the hunters continued to hunt beasts and prey alike to end the night, but something was terribly wrong. No matter how many beasts the hunters killed they all ways came back the next minute and the more prey they slaughtered the stronger they became. Soon, they couldn't hold them off and hunters started dying. One of those still alive was young man who's name no one can guess. Seeing his fellow hunters on past nights die in front of him and the trauma from killing beasts and prey has made him mute. He was fighting a wolf beast it was strong, he was able to finish it but not without injury and he was out of blood vials and began to retreat. Once safe another hunter approached him and gave him a full stock of blood vials "Your one of the few who can keep fighting meet the others on the other side we're doing a full assault." The hunter nodded and started traveling to the other side of the base. Once there he meets six other hunters 'this is all that's left?!' he thought to himself horrified but he knew not to get scared. After a little time past the hunters started moving, He didn't know where he was going but the female hunter was in front leading so he just followed her. Some beasts were in the way but as a group they finished them quickly. After a while the female hunter stopped in a large opening in the middle of it, a large portal, beasts protecting it and the scourge of beasts forming it. "STOP THAT THING!" The female hunter screamed. Everyone started to charge, the mute hunter was attempting to get to the scourge of beasts even though beasts got in his way one kill after another he got closer and the scourge of beasts took notice and began firing projectiles. dodging most of them, the mute hunter was face to face with the scourge of beasts. The hunter took the first strike but was blasted back as the portal was finished. The portal began to suck all the beasts to another world. All the hunters retreated except two who holding on to railing whilst being forced into the portal, the female hunter, and the mute hunter. The female hunters railing began to rip from the ground but before she was sent to the other world the mute hunter grabbed her hand. One of the other hunters noticed them and went over to offer his hand to help. The mute hunter now had a choice, let go of the female hunter and save himself or let go of the railing and send both to another world. He was going to consider the first option but as he looked at the hunter he held onto he could see a single tear fall down her face and held her hand tighter but they both knew that this wasn't going to end with them going home the female and mute hunter knew what was going to happen. The mute hunter loosed his grip on the railing until he let go.

….

You're quite different from the others, no matter you seem to be the dark and silent type.

You'll be a zoroark.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon

Blood Wars

Chapter 2: confusion

The mute hunter fluttered his eyes open and looked around… it was beautiful. Pink flowers surrounded the field he was in and trees came at the edge… it was nothing like Yharnam. He stood up and saw a Lucario asleep next to him, female by the looks of it but the mute hunter does not know what a Lucario is. He grabbed his trick weapons and readied himself as "she" woke. When the Lucario sat up she screamed when she saw the mute hunter but stopped when she saw the trick weapons "H-Hunter it's me the leader of the war party" The mute hunter recognized the voice and put his weapons away "you didn't recognize me?" The mute hunter shakes his head, he grabbed her hand and made her look

at it. She stared for a moment and fainted 'gods help us' He thought to himself. He picked her up soldier style and carried her to a nearby cave and laid her on the floor comfortably. A few minutes passed and she started to wake once again. She sat up and spoke "Hunter what happe- never mind you can't even speak" The mute hunter shoke his head and walked over from the entrance and sat next to her and used his claws drew in the dirt and wrote **'we must have transformed when we entered that portal the beasts made'** "Maybe but dosen't that mean all the beasts came with us… right?" The mute hunter shrugged "Oh that's right I need something to call you by, you have a name correct?" the mute hunter looked down in shame.

" That's it!" The mute hunter looked up in surprise as she stood up "I'll call you slash" He looked down at his writing to see a little slash in the dirt. He smiled…He liked that name "Anyway my name is Lucy, I suppose you have no use for it but I'd thought I'd let you know, now that we have that over with what do we do know as far as I know no other hunter came with us." Slash started to be lost in thought then decided that they must do their job and search and hunt the beasts that came with them. He wrote his idea in the dirt and they both agreed and started walking into the forest hopping they did not get lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Wars: lost or on the right path?

Slash had to admit he was lost and Lucy was no help at all, but he knew getting frustrated now would only make things worse, Lucy however… just could not control her temper.

"AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Slash rose his hand in surrender but he kept moving forward.

Lucy was then letting loose on a tree with her new-found claws, viciously clawing at the tree as if it were a beast. All Slash could do was watch for he got in her way he'd surely lose his life.

Just then over the sound of breaking tree bark he heard a voice not heading their way but it was close. Ignoring Lucy's bloodlust for trees he headed towards the voice.

He found the source of the voice and saw a small pichu. The pichu however see's a zoroark and begins to cry.

Slash started to panic with this crying the mother would surely come running and so the future was foretold and lighting struck him straight in the head. A riachu stood triumphantly over Slash and then rushed to her child." Don't cry, I'm not going to let the big bad zoroark to get you."

Lucy finally heard the noise and saw Slash's unconscious body "What did you do to him!" she yelled as she kneeled down towards him. "OH, he's with you I'm so sorry!" the raichu exclaimed.

Lucy spawned her trick weapons" You better explain fast!" she continued to yell."I thought my child was in danger he started to cry and I came and I used thunderbolt, truly I'm sorry please let me make it up to you"

"fine, what do you have to offer?" Lucy accepted the offer."I have a house nearby its almost sunset I'd gladly let you stay."

"okay lead the way" lucy followed the raichu **'oh slash please be okay'**


End file.
